Been a Son
by ofwcktadgaf
Summary: Tig Trager has never had a problem breaking the law. His newest crime is fucking with jail bait, an all new low, even for him. The daughter of Charming's mayor, Dane Robinson, Chloe is the newest, sweetest, and most eager thing waiting for his corruption.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke wafted around her mouth in thick swirls of menthol as she emptied her lungs. Chloe stood alone on her porch, taking deep drags of her Marlboro smooths, letting the nicotine calm her unsettled nerves. Her body shook in the chilliness of the California night, mind swimming with "what ifs". The deviant purr of a motorcycle broke her thoughts and brought a small smile to her lips.

It was parked a block away from her home, as always, tucked between her distant neighbor's shrubbery. Chloe put out her cigarette as the anticipation grew with the sound of heavy footsteps.

Directly across from her in the perfectly mowed lawn stood Tig Trager in all his glory. Mop of messy curls, leather cut, and blazing green eyes. He sauntered up to her, seized her by the back of the beck and kissed her, free hand moving to her hip and pushing her toward the door.

"No fucking around tonight," He warned lowly, finger running over her bottom lip. "Hard day. I ain't got time for it."

Chloe nodded, voice failing her as she clumsily reached for the door, manage to wiggle the doorknob enough to gain access to her home. "My parents won't be home until Wednesday," Chloe breathed against his hot lips, feeling a grin etch its way onto the soft flesh. Tig got a thrill out of Chloe's age, how juvenile the whole ordeal was, sneaking around to have sex.

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't like this, would they?" He smirked, reaching up under her dress, fingers brushing the dampness of her panties.

Tig always talked like this, always brought up Chloe's parents. It was all part of the kink and Chloe loved it. The feeling was mutual, the age difference was a fucking turn on. Chloe shook her head and caught Tig's lips with her own, grinding his bottom lip between her teeth. "Uh-uh," She replied, fingers fumbling shakily with his belt.

Tig looked down at Chloe intently as she unbuttoned the front of his jeans impatiently, mind going to fast for her body. She was clumsy as ever and Tig found it quite endearing. They'd been involved for over a month now, deeming their attraction okay, seeing as she'd be eighteen in three short weeks. Granted, the two of them hadn't had sex yet, just a lot of teasing and foreplay. The things that girl could do with her mouth.

Chloe looked up at Tig and stole one more kiss before bringing herself to her knees, stroking Tig's erection before taking the tip into her mouth. Tig groaned tilted his head back against the wall, fingers running through her long, raven waves. Chloe brought her hands to his balls, massaging them gently as she took the rest of him into her hot mouth. "Ah, fuck," Tig groaned, fingers making a knot in her hair. "Fucking Christ,"

Chloe's pace quickened as she bobbed her head, never once neglecting his balls as she swallowed him whole, eliciting grunts of ecstasy from Mr. Trager. Chloe pulled away, letting herself catch her breath fully before wrapping her lips back around his cock. Tig pulled her hair back, causing her to moan against his length before being pulled away from it and to her feet. Tig's arousal hit his stomach as he pulled Chloe into a kiss, hands groping beneath her dress.

"Tonight's the night, baby girl," He whispered huskily, accent nearly making her melt. "But first, I gotta return the favor."

Chloe shuddered and replaced his hands under her clothes with her own, sliding the fabric over her head. Tig smirked at the sight of her full chest, reaching behind her and unclasping the bra, letting the article of white lace to hit the floor. He palmed her exposed flesh, planting kisses down her neck and closer to the mounds he loved so much. Tig's opposing hand went straight to her warmth, moving the panties aside to feel the dampness of her cunt.

"On the couch," He demanded, voice husky with excitement.

Chloe complied, laying down on the couch, biting her lip as she saw Tig approach her. He grabbed her ankles roughly, pulling her closer to his face, tongue teasing her clit. Chloe let out a low moan, nails digging into the cushioning of the couch as Tig buried his face in her warmth, tongue exploring the depths of her arousal. "Fuck—" She cursed, chest heaving as he continued to eat her, tongue running over her folds as his fingers rubbed her mercilessly. "Oh fuck, mm, Tig,"

Tig pushed a finger inside of her and hooked it in a spot he knew all too well, causing Chloe to writhe and stifle a loud cry. He plunged his finger inside of her, gradually adding another as he lapped her pussy, overwhelming her with pleasure.

Tig's finger curled around her spot once more as he pulled his mouth away from her soaking pussy, making her tremble with a threat of release. "So close," She panted, opening her eyes to meet Tig's. She begged him wordlessly and Tig smiled, removing his fingers from her and placing them against her full lips.

"Taste yourself, baby. I haven't had anything sweeter in my life,"

Chloe obeyed, swirling her tongue around a single digit, moaning as his free hand rubbed her swollen clit. She raised her hips, grinding her hips desperately against his hand. Tig pulled away and moved the two of them to the floor.

"So eager," He mused tauntingly, adding more pressure to her bundle of nerves. "Such a dirty girl."

Chloe moaned and arched her back as a finger teased her entrance. "If you're gonna do it, just do it," She hissed, "Shut up and fuck me."

Tig smirked and positioned himself between her legs, rubbing his tip teasingly against her entrance and over her clit. Chloe spewed a series of curses as he slowly pushed himself inside of her constricting walls, cussing a bit himself at the vice grip around his cock.

"Shit, baby," He groaned, "You're so fucking tight,"

Chloe hummed with pleasure and pain as he inched his way in deeper, filling her to the hilt. Chloe licked her dry lips and tried to adjust to him without much success. Regardless, Tig began to move, crashing his hips against hers, withdrawing almost completely before meeting her hips with crashing thrusts. Chloe mewled, fingers digging into the skin of his back.

All it took was one final thrust for Chloe to come. Her walls constricted around Tig, causing him to follow close in tow, juices running down her thigh as the older man pulled out, spilling a load of sticky white substance all over her stomach. He rolled over, wrapping an arm around her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"For your daddy's sake and mine—for all of our sakes, baby girl," He said with a smile, "You should'a been a son."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stood on the side of the road, thumb up and cigarette hanging between her lips, enveloping her face with a cloud of menthol smoke. Her cutoff clad legs shone her cuts and bruises, bustier top showing off the fullness of her chest. Black hair ran down her tan back, sticking to the dampness of her skin. "For the love of fuck," She muttered, taking her stoge from her mouth and holding it by her side.

She'd been out here for hours. A couple people did offer her rides, but they were redneck truckers full of crank, and she knew better than to fuck with men like them. Her tongue ran over her chapped lips as she sat down, defeated.

The roar of an engine grabbed her attention as if on cue, causing Chloe to bring herself back to her feet. Three men, all in matching cuts rode down the road, bikes purring in perfect sync. She stood still, dropping her cigarette as it burned her fingers, smile etching its way onto her lips. "Hey!"

The bikes had long since slowed, sending a cloud of rubble and dust flying around Chloe. "Hey." She repeated, staring at the three men. "I, uh, I need a ride back to Charming—"

"You're a ways from home, darlin'. What are you doing out here all alone?" The first of the three inquired. She recognized him as Jax Teller. Built, handsome, very Kurt Cobain in the face.

"I was ditched here—four hours ago? I'm not too sure." She ran her fingers through the mats in her hair. "Could I get a ride? I can pay you—you know, once I get home."

"Not a problem." The man was left of Juice, whose tattoos sparked her memory. He'd fixed her mom's car once. "Don't worry about the payment, either. Just hop on."

"I'll take her," The man left of Juice chimed in, ruffling his helmet hair. His attention turned to her. "They have club business to attend to. I'll take you right home."

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been waiting." She approached the bike and put her legs on either side of it, sliding her arms around the man's leather clad torso. "I really appreciate it."

The ride went smoothly for the first twenty minutes. Chloe kept her face buried in Tig's jacket, inhaling the scent of smoke and leather, smile plastered on her face. The peace and quiet, however, was short lived. The roar of several motorcycles sounded behind them. "Fuck," Tig cursed, revving the engine and speeding up. Chloe looked behind her.

Six men, all on bikes, all wearing leather jackets rode behind them. They didn't look happy to see them. She was guessing the feeling was mutual. The bikers were most likely Mayans. Mayans and Sons of Anarchy were like cats and dogs.

Chloe's scream ripped through the air as the first gunshot was fired. "What the fuck?" She cried, looking behind her once more. "Stop, fucking stop! Get me off."

"Shut your mouth."

Chloe let go of Tig, swinging her leg off the bike, causing Tig to stop. The sudden halt caused her to jolt off the bike onto the ground. "Are you fucking retarded?" Tig screamed, hoisting her up. "Get back on the bike, you stupid bitch."

Seeing the Mayans getting closer, Chloe obliged without much hesitation. Tig started to ride again, wind whipping through her hair and nipping at her face. She seized him by the waist and let the adrenaline in her system cease.

Once more, they were out of Mayan territory and Tig stopped unexpectedly, even to the other Sons. "You're a real dumb bitch," He lectured, scowling as Chloe's eyes grew wide. "Jumping off a motorcycle – what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I panicked."

Tig stared at the girl and shook his head, pulling a cigarette from his coat pocket. He ignited its end and brought it to his lips, taking a deep drag to calm his nerves. "Stupidest fucking thing I've ever seen. I work with some dumb fucks, too." He proceeded to insult her as he smoked his cigarette. Tig threw it to the ground five or so minutes later, looking back at Chloe, who was close to tears. "Oh, fuck me – what are you crying for?"

"I dunno."

"I wouldn't call you stupid if you weren't so fucking dumb –"

"Just take me home."

The rest of the ride was dead silent between the two until they entered Charming. "Where do you live?"

"4925 Sunset Avenue." She replied nonchalantly. They arrived in a moment, parked in front of a green, mowed lawn with pretty shrubbery and every other suburban cliché one would expect. "Thanks," she said, getting off the bike. "You know, for the ride." she smiled, "And sorry for being such a dumb bitch. I'll be by Teller-Morrow tomorrow. You have a good night."

**Author's Note: **Wow, thank you guys so much for all the support. I have this on Mibba, as well, along with an Opie story I'll be posting both here and there in a couple of days. Thanks to everyone who has followed this, Favorited, and reviewed this. You guys are rad! Updates will be frequent.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe smelled of cigarettes and whiskey as she approached Teller-Morrow. She was a hot mess, hair array and last night's makeup smudged around her eyes. Sunglasses adorned her pale face, hiding her bruise and bags. She was dressed as she always was, high waist shorts with a button up tied in the front, feet in chunky combats.

She walked into the office of Teller-Morrow, throwing her cigarette out the door behind her. "Hey," she said, voice hoarse and gravely from last night's events. "I told Tig I'd be by here today – him and Jax gave me a ride home."

"He's working on a car in lot eight," Gemma eyed Chloe, "How about you wait here while I tell him you're here."

"Thanks."

Chloe sat down in a chair and leaned back, pressing the tangled back of her head against the wall. She felt – and most definitely looked – like a train wreck. She heard the door click and groaned, looking over at Juice, who stared at her in what looked like disbelief.

"You look like shit."

"Top of the morning to you , too, Juice."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. "Yeah, top of the morning. What happened after we left you last night?"

"Long story, it's not a big deal. A party just got a little crazy." she shrugged, pulling her cigarettes from her purse. "It's funny, really."

"Your bruises have bruises."

"I'm sure you've seen people more cut up than I am," She smiled drunkenly, making her way to the door whilst fishing a lighter from her pocket. She let smoke bleed from her busted lip, scent sticking to her fingers and hair.

"I guess. You looking for Tig?"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking at Gemma as she walked in, face cold as ever. Her eyebrow was quirked, arms folded over her chest.

"Don't you have a job to do, Juice?"

"I need to talk to you – club business."

"Tig will be with you shortly." Gemma said shortly in an offhand sort of way, dismissing herself from the room with Juice. Chloe thanked her and finished off her menthol, grinding it into the ground before returning to the Teller-Morrow office space. She dropped herself into a chair and let her head rest against the wall, fingers digging into the rough fabric.

"I hear you're looking for me."

Chloe opened her eyes, shit eating grin making its way onto her doughy features. "Hey," she greeted, never happier to see someone in her life. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday –"

"I didn't—"

"I don't care about you calling me out, I was drunk, anyway. I just wanted to say thank you and I have a few questions."

"About what?"

"Sons of Anarchy."

"That's none of your fucking business." he replied sharply, though shrugging at the end. "No offense."

"My dad is the mayor –"

"Then it's really none of your fucking business."

"And I want to know – "

"Are you fucking deaf?"

"What he could gain from SAMCRO."

Tig stared at her for a long moment, eyes roaming her deviant body and angel face. "It ain't my call. You'd have to talk to Clay." his tongue darted between his lips. "If your daddy wants to gain anything from us, he'd have to come to the club himself."

"I don't get along with my dad." she replied bluntly, tugging a strand of her raven hair to shove behind her ear. "He's not one to ask for things. He goes by ear – sees what he can take. You scratch his back, he'd scratch yours. Keep you out of trouble."

"If you don't get along with him, why do you care?"

"My family gets money, and you guys stay protected. I'm in your debt. You saved me from some [i]shit[/i] yesterday."

Chloe was staring into the pug-like of Clay Morrow, smoke bleeding from his cigar and lips. "Your daddy's the mayor, huh?" he inquired, voice deep and rough and full of authority. Chloe smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"He is."

"And you wanna gain from us?"

"I want you guys to gain from him," clarified Chloe, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I don't care about what we get – cash isn't much to me, but it's everything to him."

"SAMCRO ain't your concern."

"I'm your guys' debt."

"If you were, princess, I'd hear about it."

"Personal thing." Chloe grinned conversationally. "Tig, Juice, and Jax put themselves in danger to help me out yesterday – they had a run in with the Mayans. It was my fault. It's the least I can do."

Clay eyed her and took another puff of his Cuban before shoving in the ashtray. Chloe stared at him nervously as he grunted, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "What happened with the Mayans."

"Nothing really, but it was a close call."

"Jax?"

"She speaks the truth," Jackson acknowledged, Juice and Tig nodding their heads in agreement. Clay averted his eyes back to her.

"You're a little young to be getting into this shit."

"I'm a little young for a lot of things." Chloe retorted with a small smile, letting it grow as Clay smirked. "I want what's best for this town – my home. Law enforcement ain't it. I know that first hand. We need power, brawn, and brains. Not uniforms."

"Daddy know what you think?"

"Dunno. My family isn't in my bloodline."

"We'll consider this – let's just round up the rest of the boys. Until then," Clay announced, eyes fixated on Chloe. "You keep close."

**Author's Note:** So chapter one was a prelude to the story. Tig and Chloe have not had sex yet. That comes up more later.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your docu

Chloe rocked her body to the beat of the music, lyrics pouring from her smiling lips. "Get out from the kitchen and rattle those pots and pans," She sang, swaying her hips around the kitchen. "Well roll my breakfast because I'm a hungry man," She hummed the pause before synchronizing with Bill Haley: "I said shake, rattle and roll,"

It was near noon and Chloe had started to make breakfast. She lit a cigarette, despite its difficulty (which might have had something to do with her mouthing "shake, rattle and roll" as she did so) and took a deep drag, spilling her menthol smoke into the kitchen.

She'd crashed at The Club, under Clay's orders. His suspicion was no secret to her or the club, and he wanted to – in his exact words, keep her close. She grinned as she cooked, the familiarity of eggs, bacon, and pancakes making her pleasantly nostalgic. She hadn't cooked in years.

"Well good morning, pretty." A gruff voice sounded behind her, belonging to a man tall, dark – by Charming's standards of course, and handsome. He was littered with tattoos, balding, and even smiling, looked quite grim.

"Good morning to you, too. Happy, right?"

Happy, oozing with irony, nodded. Chloe smiled and nudged her head in the direction of the dining area. "Take a seat. I'll make you a plate."

"Alright, thanks."

Hap's arrival was the first and certainly not the last. As Rockin' Robin played and as Chloe walked away from a now gorging Happy, Juice came down stairs disorientated and shirtless. "G'morning," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and taking a seat beside Happy, snatching a slice of bacon from his plate.

"You want what Happy has?"

"I don't need to answer that." Juice smiled, eyes wandering to Happy, who was giving him a malevolent stare. He gingerly, and not without a grin, put his bacon back it place. "You can have a piece a my bacon, don't worry, man."

Next down was Bobby, Half Sack, and Chibs. Chloe continued to cook, singing to Little Willie John. "Fever in the morning and fever all through the night," she smiled, moving her shoulders and hips to the beat. Swing and Big Band had to be her favorite genre, as far as music went. "Good morning, you guys. Breakfast will be right up."

By the time all the boys were seated Chloe had decided to turn breakfast buffet style. A platter of pancakes, four stacks of at least twenty eight, a mound of bacon and a bowl of scrambled eggs. The Club grunted and shoved food in their eager mouths as Chloe did a head count, and realized the only person missing was the person she'd devoted the breakfast to.

"Where's Tig?"

"Probably in his room," Opie shrugged, moaning as he shoved a pancake in his mouth, nearly swallowing it whole. "Fuck, we need to keep you around."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled, heading up the stairs with Tig's place in the palm of her hand. Serving was her nature. She'd been a waitress since she was fourteen, when she started her independence streak.

His room was easier to find than she'd expected, seeing as his name was printed clearly across the top, right above his Club title; Sergeant of Arms . Chloe opened the door by bumping it with her hip. She was welcomed with a loud groan, and as Chloe looked in she wished she hadn't. There was Tig, sitting on his bed, hand secured around his length, pumping up and down.

"Oh, fuck me, Tig," she groaned, not sure what to do in the situation. "I brought you up breakfast because I thought you were still asleep –"

"Just put it down on the table." He muttered, eyes meeting hers in an moment of sufficiently awkward sexual tension.

She cleared her throat, looking down but trying to avoid looking at his cock, and nodded. "Alright," Chloe mumbled, walking into the room and doing her best not to look at Tig. "I think it would be best if I just left."

"You're already in the fucking – mm – room,"

"Jesus Christ," she sighed, setting the breakfast on the table. "Can you just stop, at least while I'm in here?"

"You act like you've never seen a dick before."

Chloe just shrugged, still not looking at Tig. She was extremely uncomfortable. Between the sound of him masturbating, her wearing nothing but a SAMCRO tee shirt, and the fact that she , in fact, had never seen a dick before in her life (excluding the diagrams in her high school's sex ed class) she was hot and bothered and not in the good way.

"Your coffee's black, Happy said you don't like anything in it."

"Sit down."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit. Down." he said slowly, treating her like she was slow. Tig patted the bed beside him.

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"Just sit the fuck down," Tig's voice was full of annoyance and Chloe sat down, avoiding his gaze. Tig grabbed her face, thumb on one side of her chin and the rest of his fingers on the other. "You've never seen a dick before."

"What's it to you?"

Tig smiled as her eyes gingerly met his. He brought her closer, still holding onto the lower side of her face, and placed his lips on hers. Chloe kissed back without hesitation, but stopped almost immediately. "I'm uncomfortable."

"Hey, it's alright." he murmured, pecking her on the side of the mouth. "Just relax."

Chloe stayed still as his caught her hand with his own and brought it closer to his erection. She hit her lip, turning her head completely away from the situation as she started to move her hand nervously, causing Tig to grin. He hummed contently in encouragement and Chloe cast her eyes to his, brown caught in pale, icy green.

It didn't take long for Tig to come, he'd been at it for twenty minutes himself and Chloe blushed at the substance coating her hand and muttered "sick" under her breath. Tig looked at her for a long moment as she stared at it curiously. "Let me thank you."

Chloe stared at him, dead still as his hands ran up her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as he ran a finger over her warmth, opening her folds and brushing over her clit.

"I'm underage," she blurted, chest starting to heave. "So before you do anything, just know that."

Tig paid do mind, focusing on the girl's tight core. How juvenile it was, finger fucking a girl who'd just given her first hand job. It made his dick twitch with the anticipation she'd just relieved him of. He plunged a finger inside of her, making her squirm and stifle a moan. He smirked, arousal only increasing as he sped up, making her squeak and writhe beneath him.

ment here...


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe sat beside Jax Teller on the roof of Teller-Morrow, smoke bleeding from her smiling lips. The sun was setting at Gemma had told Chloe to stop doing her job – half playful, half serious – and sent her to do something "fun". There wasn't much to do that could be called fun or even enjoyable, really, around Teller-Morrow that wasn't alcoholic. So she made her way to the roof, bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

Jackson was already up there, swallowing the words of his dead father from the pages of a black binder. He welcomed her gingerly, thanking her for breakfast once again, and shut the binder before shoving it under his cut.

"So what's the story with you and Tig?" Jax inquired with a drag of smoke, crystal eyes fixated on a now sputtering Chloe. She stared back at him, wiping the alcohol off her chin.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, nothing, darlin'. He just isn't one to keep a girl around."

"We aren't fucking." she said bluntly, taking a long gulp of rum, face contorting from the flavor. "I'm a virgin and he's like forty."

"You're a virgin?" Jax asked with raised eyebrows, looking her over incredulously.

"I am."

Jax shrugged and took the Jack from her hands, drinking a long swig himself. "You've got 'fuck me' written all over you." he said, sounding very matter-of-fact. "If you don't mind me saying."

"I get it all the time. I'm just not into the guys that are into me. I don't like bullshit."

Chloe lit a cigarette and let out a long breath of smoke, turning her body toward Jax. "I hate all the bullshit about loving me – wanting to be with me forever. If someone wants to fuck me, they need to be honest. I don't need the extra drama."

Jax laughed and leaned back, laying flat on the roof. "There's nothing wrong with a little flirting."

"There's everything wrong with a little flirting. It leads you to believe shit that just isn't true." she snatched her bottle away from him and drank some more, grin taking over her features. " 'S why I like you guys. You're brutally honest and raw. Just people without ulterior motives."

"You haven't been around us long enough, sweetheart. Our motives ain't too great."

"You're all honest about it." she said, standing up with wobbly legs. "More than you can say for most people."

"Where are you going?

"To shower,"

Chloe walked back to the club, taking a clumsy seat next to Half Sack. He looked at her, crinkling his nose at her smell before smiling himself. "Well, hi, drinky."

"Hey , prospect, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, we were just about to start a game of beer pong and shots , but it looks like you beat us to it."

Chloe hummed in agreement and leaned against him, grabbing the beer from his hands and downing it all it a singular moment. She burped quietly and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek before sauntering away to fetch two more refreshments. "Thanks, Kip."

"Sure," Prospect was now grinning ear-to-ear, watching intently as her hips swayed naturally. His smile faltered when somebody smacked the back of his head, bringing him back to reality.

"Keep it in your pants, Half Sack, she's jail bait." Tig said stiffly, admiring her walk himself.

"She's almost eighteen."

Tig smirked and nodded, smiling at her as she returned, a six pack in hand. "Yeah, I guess she is."

"Well howdy, Tig." she smirked, taking a seat right next to Half Sack, draping an arm over his narrow shoulders. "How are you?"

"I'm good, but you look like you're doing better."

"We should all just party – all of us." she proposed, looking around the all but vacant bar. "The whole MC."

"You sure you can handle that, princess?"

Chloe snorted, waving him off. She was a light weight, but could still drink with the best. Chloe could hold her liquor, once she was already drunk. "Try me."

The whole MC was brought together by the sound of pulsing music, drunken laughter, and anecdotes told by all. Chloe sat atop a table, surrounded by several other men and a few women, telling tales of her past drunken conquests. "And we fucking ran from her house to a Motel6, four AM in the morning, drunk off our asses to go pool hopping." She started part two of her story, laughing, holding Half Sack's hand as she did so, taking a sip of her sangria.

"Middle school was a crazy time for me," Chloe concluded with a grin, hopping off the table and placing another kiss on Half Sack's blushing cheek. "You're so adorable, I swear, you're the spitting image of my nephew."

Leaving poor Prospect in utter dismay, she walked to the bar and put down her sangria. Chloe ran her hands through her hair and stumbled her way to the bathroom. She cringed, seeing the vomit that covered the ground and looked in the mirror. She was a hot mess. Her hair was down in messy waves; her clothes in disarray, oversized Pink Floyd shirt hanging awkwardly off her shoulder whilst showing most of her stomach, and shorts ridding up her legs. Her makeup was smudged under her eyes. Chloe shrugged and walked back out, crashing into the firm chest of a man in a SAMCRO cut.

"Well fuck," she muttered, wiping her chest of the alcohol that had been spilled on her. Chloe looked up at Tig and smiled. "You spilled on me."

"I'm sorry," he smirked, voice nonchalant. Tig looked down at her, arm above her head and acting as a barrier between her and the party. "Hey,"

"Hey." Chloe squeaked, Tig's lips meeting hers almost instantly, his hand forming a knot in her hair. He shoved her against the wall by hip, grabbing one of her thighs and wrapping it around his waist. Chloe did the same with her other leg, wrapping her arms around his neck, teeth dragging out his bottom lip.

Tig groaned. "You've been driving me fuckin' crazy." he muttered, keeping his pale eyes on her face, nose touching hers. "I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Chloe didn't reply, instead, she reconnected their lips. Tig set her down a moment later, forcing her to use her legs, despite the weakness in her knees. "Go upstairs." he whispered hoarsely, planting another dominant kiss on her lips. "I'll meet you up there."

**Author's Note: **So, I got some feedback with a really good point, from Spyglass: the MC talking business with some adolescent bitch is totally unrealistic. I get that, and despite how much hypocrisy I'm throwing out there, it's a fan fiction and it doesn't really need to be totally realistic and in character. What I wanted was a relationship between a Son and a teenage girl (for my fulfillment …) and I wanted to feature the inside of SAMCRO. It's something that entices me and I bent the rules for my own pleasure. It's not to be taken so seriously. Thank everyone for the feedback, though!

Paste your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe sat up in bed, groaning as the feeling of a Monday morning hangover pounded her head. "Fuck me," she muttered, dragging the sheet to her bare chest, looking at Tig sleeping beside her. It was still dark out, and she assumed that it was too early in the morning for anyone to be up. She slid out of bed, dressing herself in her bra and searched for her shirt when she heard Tig groan.

"What're you doing?" he asked gruffly, eying her body hungrily. "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh yes you are,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm not losing my virginity drunk." she smiled, walking over to him, placing a small kiss on the side of his mouth. "You get some sleep."

"Aren't you sobered up by now?"

"Good night, Tig," Chloe laughed, shutting the door behind her. In front of her stood Juice, mouth hanging open. "Oh, fuck my face." she cursed, running her fingers through her hair.

"What the fuck?"

"We don't speak of this."

"What happened?"

"We don't speak of this, Juice."

"Fuck that," he said, waving her off. "What did you guys do?"

"We didn't have sex."

"I didn't ask what you didn't do."

"We fooled around, okay? Now, forget about it."

Juice put his hands up at the seriousness of her voice, shit eating grin taking over his features. "Alright, alright."

"Good night, Juice," Chloe sighed, walking into the free room designated to her use. She shut the door behind and laid down in bed. A smile played her lips as she recalled the evening's events. Tig Trager would be the death of her.

[center]&&&[/center]

Chloe packed her bag and made the bed she'd resided in for the weekend, taking one last look at the club house. She was comfortable here, but it was time to go, and that was for the best. Dane was protected, and so was SAMCRO. She couldn't have asked for more.

She threw her copy of [i]Looking for Alaska[/i] into her purse and shut the door, duffel bag over her shoulder. Chloe went around, knocking on each one of the doors to say goodbye to all of her newest friends.

"You keep my secret, Juicy Fruit," Chloe smiled, kissing the darkest male on the cheek. "I mean it. Tig would have my head if anyone knew."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around, alright?"

"Of course."

Chloe hesitated at Tig's door before knocking, Tig opening it seconds later in nothing but boxers. She inwardly groaned, but she stood still, smile faltering. "I'm leaving today, I just thought I'd say goodbye."

"Where are you going?"

"Home, where else?"

"I dunno, you're acting like you're leaving Charming or something."

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "The club was starting to feel like home."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You were nice to have around."

"You're only saying that because we fucked around," she smirked, folding her arms over her chest. Tig shook his head and grinned at her.

"Nah, you were more than a piece of ass. Something special." Tig said, sounding a bit abashed, but still trying to be nonchalant. "Like a little Gemma, or something. Takin' care of us and shit like an old lady – uh, take care, princess. I'll see you around."

Chloe didn't try to hide her grin as she nodded. "Yeah, see you around."

[center]&&&[/center]

It was August and a short month ago, Chloe had stayed a weekend with SAMCRO, a feat that started a wonderful friendship. The outlaws protected the Robinson family and visa versa; all went well and silent in Charming for that month.

It was when Chloe sat up on bed toward the end of the month, purr of a Harley breaking her focus. She set down the tattered pages of her notebook and approached her window, grinning ear-to-ear as she saw no other than Tig Trager in her driveway, helmet still on, mounting his bike.

"Hey," she said as she walked downstairs and out the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we'd go for a ride."

"It's," Chloe looked at her phone and shook her head. "Three in the morning, Tig."

"Is that a no?"

"No," she smiled and shook her head, sauntering toward him. She straddled the bike and held onto his middle, grinning into his cut as the motorcycle roared to life.

The wind whipped through Chloe's hair they made their way through town, cool night air nipping at her cheeks and nose. The feeling was exhilarating. They stopped just off of the cemetery and Tig parked, getting off his bike and offering his help to Chloe. She accepted and they started to walk toward the graveyard.

"What made you come get me?" she inquired with a smile, walking through the open gate, brown eyes meeting blue. "I've only seen you around Teller-Morrow."

"Just thinking about you."

Chloe smirked and nodded knowingly. "Looking for a quick fuck?" she asked cheekily, stopping and facing him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and trailed her fingers down his arm. "I hate to break it to you, Tigger, but I'm no whore."

"I didn't think you were."

"I didn't give off the most wholesome impression, with my – our indiscretions."

"You're too tight to be whore, baby girl." his fingers trailed over her hips and he kissed her, groaning as she dragged his bottom lip between her teeth. He withdrew and pecked her lips once more, hand knotting in her hair. "I brought you here because we've never talked."

"Are you high?"

"Drunk."

"And you drove – with me as passenger?"

"I know, I'm sorry," he replied insincerely. Chloe shrugged and the two of them walked until they found a grave worthy of their presence.

"What do you want talk about?"

"You."

"What do you want to know?"

Tig shrugged and Chloe smiled. "I'll tell you why Dane adopted me," she offered, throwing her legs lazily over his. "I had shit parents. They fucked me up, real bad, it's why I'm always such a wreck. Anyway, up until I was ten, my parents both abused me. My dad sexually, and my mom punished me for it. She'd starve me, hit me, left me in the crawl space for six days once, tied up. That's when CPS found me; I was on the brink of death."

Tig exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry."

"It's all in the past, now." she shrugged, despite the tears in her eyes. "I mean, where would I be without all that shit? I wouldn't be Dane's kid. It's all fate, you know?"

Tig wrapped an arm around Chloe and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She leaned up and caught his lips with her own, fingers trailing over the five-o'clock shadow that adorned his chin. "I'm no good for you, you know," Tig muttered against her lips, feeling the teeth of her smile against his lips.

"I know. But how much more damage can you do?"

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for all of your guy's feedback ! All of you are rad. So, from next chapter on, it's continuing from my intro ... if that makes sense. Tig and Chloe have just had sex, and that's where chapter six starts off. Savvy ?


	7. Chapter 7

It was morning and Chloe was in the shower, washing the sex from her hair and the semen from her torso. She smiled, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her naked body, pulling her into a firm chest and an even firmer cock. "Mornin', baby," he muttered into her hair, kissing her temple.

"Good morning, Mr. Trager," she purred, turning around and planting a kiss on his lips.

Tig pressed Chloe's body against the wall of the shower, covering her neck and chest with butterfly kisses. "You'd think you'd be satisfied after last night," Chloe breathed as she knotted her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Baby girl, I'm never satisfied," he hummed against her neck, trailing his tongue to her collar bone before he bit down. "Please tell me you're not too sore."

"I'll live."

Tig smirked and grabbed his sex, placing it at her entrance, pressing his nose against hers as eased his way in. He grunted as she moaned, filling her to the hilt. Chloe mewled and dug her fingernails into his back, breath hitching in her throat. Tig brought his lips to hers, withdrawing before thrusting back inside of her. "Ah – dear God," Chloe moaned against his lips, dragging her nails down his back, breaking the skin shamelessly.

Her hips met each one of his thrusts, making the two of them feel as if their pelvic bones were breaking as skin met skin and bone crushed bone, ecstasy pulsing through the both of them. "Oh God, Tig –" she mewled as he hit the spot that drove her insane.

"Right there, baby?"

"Right there," Chloe confirmed with a dragged out moan, throwing her head back. As Tig kept going, with much force and high speed, Chloe's body began to tremor with an orgasm. "Oh god," she groaned, dragging out the last letter of her sentence, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Fuck," Tig hissed as he felt himself become overcome with pleasure as well, spilling himself inside her tight core. He kissed her lips once more lightly, nose brushing hers, exhaling shakily against her bruised lips. "You're so fucking tight – so warm." he commented, staying inside of her for a long moment before withdrawing completely.

Chloe smiled and turned the handle of the shower with trembling hands. The pouring water ceased and Chloe wrapped a towel around herself and planted a final kiss on Tig's lips. "I love you," he murmured, hand grasping the back of her neck. "I swear, I fucking love you."

Chloe's smile faltered and she looked down. "Stop,"

"Stop what?"

"You're just saying that because you fucked me." she snapped, backing out of his grip. "I don't need that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm not looking for love, I don't want it; I didn't ask for this." she said, gesturing toward the two of them.

"And I didn't ask to fall for a fucking kid!" Tig retorted, eyes narrowing with anger. "You dumb fucking bitch,"

"You're a real sick fuck, you know that?" Chloe seethed, shoving his chest, tears welling up in her eyes. "You need to go. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Why? What is your problem?"

"My problem is I can't fucking stand to look at you right now. You're an insensitive asshole,."

"So I'm either a liar or an asshole, huh? Just can win with you?"

"Get out!" Chloe screeched, "Get the fuck out of my house, now!"

"Or what?"

"I'll tell Dane."

"Cry to daddy?" Tig mocked, grabbing her by the wrist as she tried to walk off. She thrashed a little and he pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in a bone crushing, unexpected hug. "You drive me fucking nuts. You're too young, you're too impulsive, too fucking [i]stupid[/i], but I love you." He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her face. "Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Tig, but I'm going back to bed."

[center]&&&[/center]

Chloe tuned over on her side, cheek meeting the chest of Tig Trager, his smell filling her nose. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and placed a kiss on his chest, fingers tracing patterns on his lower abdomen. "I know about Donna." she said softly, feeling Tig stiffen. "I know what you did, and I don't judge you for it, Tig."

"How do you know?"

"Opie was my friend, but it's not important how I know." her patterns ceased and she ran her fingers up his chest. "Opie was warning me – as a friend, that you'll do what you have to. It didn't scare me."

When Tig didn't speak, Chloe sat up and turned to look at him. "It proves to me, that you're loyal, and that you're strong, and that your dedication doesn't waver. It takes a man to be that strong."

"What kind of man takes the life of a brother?"

"One with a cause and a commitment." she said in all seriousness, cupping his face with her hands. "One who could ruin himself, for the good of the order, baby."

Tig wrapped his arms around her and exhaled slowly, burying his face in her great mane of brown hair. Chloe could have sworn she felt tears leak onto her exposed neck, but she pretended she didn't. "It's okay, baby," she cooed, stroking the side of his face. "It's okay."

Paste your document here...


End file.
